the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Flugsky
Flugsky, legally Flugsky Kent Airways was the second largest Kent based airline. It was a member of the Blue Alliance, until the partnership distanced due to the restart. The airline's headquarters are based in Cornwall, alongside their upgrades of which are named after 3 towns in the area. (Truro, Fowey, Camborne), with more expensive prices. Since startup the airline received numerous hate for it's poor services and lack of experienced staff. The owner commented "We hire newer members of the community to help them gather experience, so after a while they can move onto larger and more professional airlines such as LeMonde, one of our allies". Thankfully since the blip (which usually occured during it's 737-600 period), they've improved and the airline received an honourable status of a 3.5 Star airline, claiming it was "A huge advancement". Fleet Flugsky admitted that they had a very quick shift in their fleet preference, and that their range of aircraft was very undepended. They've now settled on 2 aircraft, of which they are receiving seats from AviaDan, owner of LeMonde airlines. Current Fleet As of April 2018, the Flugsky fleet consists of the following aircraft: Historical Fleet Controversy Flugsky used free model aircraft with the exception of the BN-2 Islander, Shorts 360, and Short SC.7 Skyvan. The airline's current fleet are YrrebRBLX edits with major Co Pilot edits. Flugsen quoted that "Our 737MAX belonged to some user on Roblox as a Boeing 737-800 before it was converted, whereas our 757 was purchased from our very experienced co owner, although the creator was not identified." Relaunch The Owner announced the airline would receive a complete overhaul. This included new logos, as well as a brand new airport with Non-FM tech. He later said that the only free model tech used was the admin, no jump, save instance patcher, and the script for the custom ticket scanner. Adding that "Our food is now completely hand crafted and there is absolutely NO free models." Expensive Prices The Kent based airline announced it would be converting to non-profit after operating it's previous Jetstream 41, where all who wished to fly the airline must've paid. Later since relaunch they said flying would be free, but upgrades more expensive. Their "Truro" class, equivalent of a mix of Economy Plus and Business is 199 Robux, with their most expensive "Camborne", First Class, 899 Robux. In response to this the owner had an accusation against their ally LeMonde saying "Well, they're a well established gold digger airline, sure, they have 15K members, but surely reduce prices a little bit. They're after the coin not the customer satisfaction. You may complain about our prices, but the equivalent on LeMonde first class is 2,499 Robux. I mean, we can't even compete we're much cheaper." The interviewer said that 899 Robux is worth $9.90, and afterall is real money which in return could've been invested in real life circumstances. LeMonde Airlines During the period in which Flugsky operated the E170, AviaDan, owner of 15K member LeMonde Airlines, joined the Discord server for the airline. The owner was asked to join his airline, unbeknownst to him he'd be receiving 5,000 Robux to help them get started. Daniel Einfeldt, (Dan), also remains in the group and allied to them, ranked as Representative. Flugsen was grateful of the donation and asks no more. AviaDan said he would make Flugsky seats for them before June 27th. Useful Links * Website:- https://sites.google.com/view/camborne/home * Group:- https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3887327 * Discord:- zr8YEkg Accidents and Incidents * On March 15th an Embraer E170 carrying 4 people as a training flight skidded off the runway at Retford Gamston Airport. No substantial injuries occured. * On March 4th a Jetstream JS41's Right gear failed to extend during approach into Retford Gamston Airport. After touchdown the right wingtip made contact with the ground. This shattered the right engine's propellers, and exploded. Everyone made it out safely, all safety procedures were taken seriously, and only a few minor burns occured. The only passenger aboard the flight was an investor who goes under the name of "Syn_ed". The aircraft was written off. * On March 3rd a Jetstream JS41, the same example as the previous incident, was targetted by Air Strikes. They were hosting a staff flight around Retford, where multiple attack attempts were made by suspected staff members. 7 Souls were aboard. The owner blamed "fiav0re" for the air strikes, as he was a known exploiter. It turned out to be the Co Owner SherlockRBLX. The aircraft landed safely. * On February 23rd an Embraer E170 carrying 10 passengers exploded after an ISIS bomb exploded. Shortly after takeoff the aircraft called Pan Pan Pan, meaning Mayday. The captain of the aircraft had overpitched, to about 25 Degrees, although this wasn't the reason for Mayday. The crew members had reported a potential Exploiter who'd joined just before taxi. The bomb exploded and everyone onboard died. (10 on the aircraft, 1 on the ground). The FAA investigated the security systems at the airport, along with CCTV. * On March 2nd a H.P.42 aircraft, part of their "Period Event", collided with the other identical aircraft, caused a fire and then stalled. The 2 people onboard, one pilot and one passenger died in the incident. The other aeroplane made it to the ground safely, with only a few minor scrapes. * on a unknown date,I flugsky training pilot was taxing onto the runway when a censeasea boing 777 passed overhead.the censeasea flight managed to abort landing and no further event occured during the takeoff of the flugsky flight.